Gingerbread
by WittyWallflower
Summary: Connor makes sure Abby has a merry Christmas. A fluffy holiday short.


Abby Maitland kicked the door closed behind her and trudged up to her flat, laden down with bags from the market. At the top of the stairs she nearly tripped over a messenger bag left on the floor.

"Connor!" she growled, nudging the bag out of her way with a toe. "How many times have I told you-" When she she looked up, the words died on her lips.

Before her was no less than a Christmas wonderland. an 8-foot tall tree towered before her, lit with fairy lights and covered with glittering ornaments, festively wrapped presents piled beneath it. Judging by the slightly crooked star atop it, Connor must have had Rex's help reaching the top. He was such an overgrown kid it was no surprise he loved Christmas.

She called for Connor again as she shrugged out of her coat, but there was no response. Stepping further into the flat, she saw more holiday cheer around her. His ipod was plugged in, softly playing holiday tunes in the backgrounds. There were candles in all the windows and he'd _definitely_ had Rex's help to wind ivy garlands around the rafters. From the back of a closet he had dug out her old collection of snow-globes. The telly was even tuned to a station that played a Yule log ablaze, cracking merrily.

It must have taken him hours to decorate. Abby herself was never terribly excited about Christmas and this year, with no family to celebrate it with, was no different. But she really couldn't deny that Connor's boyish enthusiasm was kind of cute. As she headed for the kitchen to put her shopping away, an idea occurred to her…

... ...

Abby swore a blue streak as she opened the oven. Grabbing a mitt, she pulled a slightly-charred tray of cookies out and threw it down on the counter in disgust. Glowering, she used a tea towel to fan the smoke until it dispersed. This had been a stupid idea and she regretted ever having it.

"Abby!" The door opened and Connor's voice sang out. "Abby, I'm home and I've brought- wait, what is that?" She heard his footsteps pound up the steps. "Is something burning? Did I leave a candle…" He trailed off as he entered the kitchen.

"No Connor, nothing's on fire. Thought I'd do a bit of baking but I failed spectacularly."

"Oh?" Abby had many talents, but baking wasn't one he'd ever seen her display before. He leaned close to have a look at the tray. A smile touched his lips. "You… you made me gingerbread dinosaurs?"

"And spaceships." The edges were crisped black and a nacelle had broken off, but that was certainly a gingerbread Enterprise. "Tried to, anyway. Must have taken some phaser fire when I wasn't watching."

She tried to laugh it off but Connor saw past the weak smile and could tell she was a bit upset. The holidays tended to put her in a mood with all its memories. Hopefully, he had the cure for that mood.

"No worries, love. I've brought something better than gingerbread. Go see, I'll clean this up for you." He jerked his head towards the stairwell and shooed her out of the kitchen.

Listening to her feet pattering across the flat, a big grin broke out when he heard her happy squeal. She nearly fell down the stairs in her haste to greet her brother who Connor had just fetched from the station.

"Jack! What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck at school?"

"I was, didn't have even a quid to put towards a ticket but this morning Connor called and told me to pack up for a few days!"

Connor turned back to the oven as Abby began bustling Jack upstairs to take his coat. He slipped up an oven mitt to dispose of the failed cookies but he had to swallow a lump of emotion in his throat as he did so. He almost couldn't bring himself to tip the burnt cookies into the bin. Abby hated the trappings of Christmas. But still.. she'd made him gingerbread, knowing how he loved it.

... ...

Abby couldn't help but stare up at Connor. The man continually surprised her. Decorating the flat, bringing Jack into town for a visit, and now this. He'd jollied them into their coats and winter gear, refusing to say where they were off to as he knotted a scarf about Abby's throat and loaned Jack a pair of gloves. He'd kept mum about their destination the entire ride and it had only clicked when Abby finally found herself standing in Trafalgar Square

They'd taken a spot a short distance from the large tree London received from Oslo each year. Arm through her brother's, she'd watch through the ceremonies and applauded as the tree was lit up in blazing holiday glory.

Those lights were reflected in Connor's eyes, and his bright smile, as he gazed at it. But Abby was drinking in the sight of joy on his face, more shining and beautiful than any tree. She'd long scoffed at the holiday spirit, but around Connor it felt infectious.

When Jack excused himself for a moment to flirt a few girls nearby, Abby took the opportunity to slip her hand into Connor's and squeeze it gently. Tearing his attention away from the splendor before him, he grinned down at her.

"Magnificent, isn't it? Not too cold are you? There's hot chocolate and cider for sale, or we can leave straight away if you like."

She smiled back and mutely shook her head. As he turned back the tree, Abby felt a snowflake brush her cheek. The heavens were adding their own bit of cheer to the scene. Gazing up at the falling flakes, she noticed the decorations around her. A garland on a railing above them held a lock of mistletoe tied with a cheery red bow..

"Connor."

"Hmm?" he queried, eyes on the choir singing carols before the tree.

"Connor." She said again, more insistently. He turned back, ready to ask what she needed. Was she cold after all? Did she want a boost up to see better? But the words died on his lips at the sight of her eyes shining up at him. It took his breath away every time, how beautiful she was.

A bemittened hand reached up to grab the scarf he wore. Before he had time to wonder at it Abby drew Connor near, going up onto her toes to meet him, and pressed her lips against his. He hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms about her and returning the kiss. The snow dusted them softly as they stood, making a beautiful Christmas memory.


End file.
